The Journal of a Princess
by Swim Geek
Summary: Every little girl wants to be a princess some day...but in reality being a princess can have its downs...but can also have its ups. Come and join Princess Annabelle Belle for short on her life long journey with her friends and family right by her side.
1. Chapter 1

I, Princess Annabelle (Belle for short), have a life filled with court jesters, Handsome Princes, Beautiful Princesses, Evil Witches and Royal Dogs. I invite you to come and join me as I experience the bumps in the dirt road when going down the street of "life."

When I told Prince Daniel that he would have to listen to me while the Queen was away, he merely shrugged his shoulders and gave an astounding "I don't care." From me came the reply for him to say a small "Ok" and once he did I was off to prepare for the day.

As I headed up the white marble staircase leading to my bedroom I once again remembered that I had to finish reading my scroll for my teacher/tutor of many others and I. We all took what our teacher called "classes" together. We had to read two of our tutor's scroll choices, which were very boring in the same. I did not even understand how some had not even started reading their first scroll. I was a bit behind myself, only on my first scroll with only one full moon left to complete them...

My thoughts then shifted over to the shawl that I was making for myself, for me to wear this upcoming winter. It was made out of the finest, softest and most elegant cloth in the entire kingdom. I had come across this magnificent cloth from my father's (a.k.a. the king's) sister, also known as one of the fairest ladies of the kingdom. She was the one who had taught me how to make fabulous clothing for all to wear. Though her teeth were yellow and her breath filled with smoke she was still a wonderful woman who knew how to teach anything and everything easily. (For future reference the Queen has 2 brothers and 2 sisters, and the King has 3 sisters.)

As I put the final touch on my outfit, a crown of sapphires, I rushed down through the great hall to where my sister, Princess Elizabeth (or Liz), was just awakening. Since the King was at a meeting with another king of a faraway kingdom, King Eugene, and the Queen was at a meeting with my tutor's boss and his employees, the Queen had decided to set up a magician's show for Prince Daniel and Princess Elizabeth, which I indefinitely hated but let them watch after both had woken.

The Queen was now home and the joy in the palace was restored again. The Queen always knew how to make everyone happy, even though I was already very happy and excited to be going somewhere with my friends this upcoming evening.

I was getting very, very excited for a duel tournament that me and my friends were going to go to. But at the last second I found out that my friend had canceled because she and I were the only ones going. I was also a bit disappointed because this friend, Princess Moraine had _always_ changed everything else that they were doing to going to watch the market jester instead. And I was indefinitely tired of watching the market jester. SO BORING! So I decided to stand up to Princess Moraine, who thought she was Queen of the Universe, and tell her that I wasn't going to go watch the jester again. Princess Moraine agreed and decided to go to the market with some other Princes and Princesses. How mad that made me! That she didn't even care that she was hurting me! What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

I sent my private rider later to tell Princess Moraine that now, I would be attending the tournament with her and one of my other dear friends. By this time the Queen was so angry with Princess Moraine and Princess Arwen that she almost did not let me go. How cruel! After a long thought the Queen decided to let Prime go to the tournament, for it would be more like punishing me than Princess Moraine if she did not let me go.

But, to tell the truth, I almost did not want to go, for I was tired of my friends canceling and rescheduling! But I decided to go anyways because I had long awaited the arrival of this tournament.

As I sat and watched the tournament, I almost felt like she was being ignored. Princess Moraine and Princess Arwen were loudly talking and laughing while Princess Moraine's sister, Princess Rose watched. This made me feel inexcusably out of place and now I wished that I had listened to Mother, the Queen, and not come to the tournament. I did end up talking a bit to the other Princesses, but was happy when it was time to leave. I don't know if it was a good or a bad thing to feel this way...

The King came and picked me up in his finest carriage. "How was the tournament," he asked after me had climbed into the carriage. "The tournament was wonderful but my friends weren't," I responded in a quiet voice. There was quiet throughout the carriage until they reached the castle. I hurriedly climbed the twelve flights of stairs to the tallest tower where the queen and king slept. I went strait to her mother and told her all about that night.

"So you felt out of place, like you shouldn't have been there with the other Princesses," she said in a comforting tone. "Exactly," I sadly responded as she hugged her mother. "I feel like I don't even have a best friend."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," she said. "I don't feel like I have a best friend either. I have some friends, but not a best friend that I can just run to." This surprised me for she was the Queen!

"I'll be your friend, Mother," I said quietly. "And I'll be your friend, too, Belle."

"I will never go to another tournament with them again!" I said in a surprisingly loud voice. "They _do_ reschedule too much," the Queen said. "You don't have to go to another tournament with them if you don't want to."

I suddenly got a rush to tell Princess Moraine and Princess Arwen how I really felt. But I knew that that would be the impolite thing to do. How could I tell them how bad I felt without hurting their feelings?


	3. Chapter 3

"That's it!" I cried as she stopped down the steps to my ex best friend. I had had it with the mess of Princess Moraine and suddenly exploded right in front of her. Everything that had been building up in the past year had been said, and there was nothing I could do about it. I then exploded in sobs as Moraine comforted me and told me that it wasn't my fault. I then said that I was sorry and Moraine said that I didn't have to be, for she felt dreadfully horrible about what had happened.

Once again they were friends and the Kingdom was at peace...though I hadn't sorted things out with Princess Arwen I knew that the time would soon come too and that I would never let anything like this build up in me ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

"How exciting!" I pronounced. "I have been invited to a ball!"

What dress to wear? Who else is going? Will Father take me in his carriage? Questions of anticipation were building up as I ran up the steps to my Mother and told her about the ball. The Queen had been sitting on the second floor throne room when I burst through the doors with the jubilant news.

"Mother!" I said almost out of breath. "I have been invited to a ball!" The invitation read:

To all of the fair Princes and Princesses of the kingdom:

You have been invited to the ball of the season! Congratulations!

This ball will be held at the Comp de Lon Castle

At six in the evening

Please bring friends and have a tremendous time!

"Oh Mother may I please go?" I said with pleading eyes. "Yes, you may go, and from what I hear Princess Arwen, Princess Moraine, and Princess Rose will be attending as well!"

"Can Father spare a carriage to take me in?" I asked. "Of course, dear, you may take whichever carriage that you please!"

"Oh this is wonderful, I must go pick out my dress this instant!" I shouted over my shoulder as my heels clicked on the marble steps that led to my bed room.

I cannot wait to see Princess Moraine again! I know that she must have changed since then! I have not done a single thing with her since before I was mad at her! This shall be quite fun! I know that it's in Princess Moraine now, and I know that she has changed, now we shall be best friends at this ball!


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Belle's Diary Entry from the Ball

Dear Diary,

I have just arrived back from the ball of the century. It was utterly amazing! My friends, Princess Moraine, Princess Arwen, and Princess Rose were all there and we had a splendid time. I met a Prince named Prince William who amazed me.

Prince William (Will for short) is kind, polite, helpful, and was one of the only Princes that did not hover over the buffet the whole time. I don't feel like I got to know him very well though. Some of the other Princesses did, though. I feel so foolish for maybe even liking him that much...I almost feel like I've been trying to ignore him. That is very well what happens when I like someone but I can not tell for sure...

I am so very excited to be invited to the Royal Courtier Three Night Extravaganza. Mother and Father said that I was old enough to go this year, and I was splendidly surprised for the presented me with this gift right after I got back from the Ball. How wonderful it shall be!

Princess Annabelle

P.S.- I heard from Prince Will that he tends to dye his shoes orange...I don't know if he was bluffing or not but it sounds like it would be rather amusing to see! (Also, maybe even to do at the least!)


End file.
